ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Blast (Another Genesis)
The main character of Another Genesis, was formerly a human and the only Ultra in the series confirmed to not come from the Kingdom of Light. History Once a human named Adana, his name Blast was a nickname given to him for his love of explosives. He was a soldier fighting on the Planet Exile against alien forces where he died in battle. However, his body was struck by a piece of the destroyed Kingdom of Light. Blast was revived and transformed into an Ultra-like being, and instinctively left the planet. He left his world to roam the universe for many centuries seeking the knowledge of where his powers came from. Over the long centuries that he wandered the universe, his body mutated more, growing in size and stature to match those of the people of the Kingdom of Light. Episode 3 Among these travels he came across a creature from another Dimension, the monster attacked him and due to his inability to control his Voltic Impact technique, Blast nearly lost his life, were it not a for a red giant wielding a large blade. This warrior fought off the beast and gave Blast the opening to destroy it. Episode 4 Among his further travels Blast came across three giant machines that were out to destroy him. He soon learn that these three were his old comrades, Corporal Rock, Joe and Jean. With what will was left in them they revealed how they came to be machines. After Blast left upon being transformed by the shard, the three died in that same battle. The lingering Light of Nature, the shard radiated revived them but caused their bodies to absorb all the weapons around them turning them into the battleship Iron Rocks, the gargantuan robot King Joe and Jean-Bot. They wandered the universe and eventually learn of the planet Blast would soon visit and waited for him near the planet. With no control over themselves they instinctively attacked him, forcing him to destroy them with the Voltic Impact. In the end Jean-Bot was the last to fall and reach out to Blast to convey the feelings of the three but was unable to reach due to exhaustion. Episode 5 Blast eventually reached a planet, on it's surface he found the ruins of an old civilization by a dormant volcano. He comes across an old man, a native, sitting on top a column who told him the tale of the civilization's near destruction. Blast learnt of how three Giants, Taro, Jack and Ace all followed a shard of the Kingdom of Light, just the one in his chest. They followed it to the same planet he was then on, each hoping to use it to revive a fallen loved one. Their battle raged on for many centuries causing great damage to the planet. Eventually their constant battlng caused a volcano to go active and Jack, being the marksmen, noted that it would soon destroy the young civilization of this planet. Regretting their selfish actions the three threw themselves into the volcano's crater using their power to stop the eruption. Episode 6 Later, he encountered Luna and Corona, who offered him a choice of their powers. Unlike the previous individuals offered this choice, Blast picked both of them as they combine with Blast, giving him a new power. Episode 9 Blast soon found himself drawn to the Planet King, in the same vicinity as the former Kingdom of Light. There he was met by a red giant named Leo, who escorted him to the inner sanctum of the King's Temple. He encountered a giant named Ultraman, who desired to rebuild his home planet. He attacked Blast, intending to kill him to retrieve the shard in his chest. Despite his best efforts his, Blast was defeated and his shard stolen. Deprived of the source of his powers and life force, he fell. Dead, Blast's body floated into the air as a massive regal giant hovered over him, his fate uncertain... Profile Body Features *'Eyes': Blast's eyes allow him to navigate the vastness of space on his own, implying they can see in the dark and vast distances. *'Hair': A remnant of his human form, Blast's hair is often seen flowing like human hair. It appears to be made from the same substance as his skin. *'Skin': Blast's skin appears to be as durable as that of true Ultras. *'Armor/Claws': Blast's arms sport armor not unlike the protectors on true Ultras, they also provide him with claws. *'Forehead Crystal': Blast has a luminous crystal on his forehead, its purpose is unknown. *'Light Shard': The shard of the Kingdom of Light that first transformed him. It holds the power of the Light of Nature, transforming him into an Ultra and serving as the source of his life energy, without it he will die. In some ways it is his equivalent to a color timer. Techniques *'Ultra Powers': Blast percievably has powers and abilities similar to the giants from the Kingdom of Light **'Strength': Blast has the enhanced strength needed to hold up his giant body and also fight other giant beings on even terms. **'Durability': Blast's body is more durable than before, being able to survive a 'reunion' with his comrades Jean Bot, King Joe and Iron Rocks and their mengarie of weapons, he also endured attacks from other giant life forms. **'Outer-Space Adaption': Blast can survive in the depths of space on his own. **'Flight': It is known Blast can fly under his own power, at speeds great enough to escape a planet's gravitiational field. ***'FTL Flight': Given that he has traversed space and seen several planets on his own yet is only a few centuries old, Blast can fly faster than the speed of light. ** : A powerful beam from his right arm. Due to his prior injury before his transformation, Blast has problems controlling its power. *'Power of Luna and Corona': Blast merged with the two giants, how this affected him is unknown as there was no visible change. It is assumed that Blast gained greater physical strength from Corona and greater energy manipulation from Luna. Vulcan Impact.jpg|The Voltic Impact charging Gallery AG_GlenFire.jpg|Blast and GlenFire AG_Cosmos_Luna_Corona.jpg|Luna, Corona and Blast in his previously lost human form AG_JeanBot_IronRock_KingJoe.jpg|Blast, King Joe, Jean Bot and Iron Rocks having a reunion AG_Blast_Old_Man.jpg|Blast and Piccolo AG_Blast_Combine.jpg|Blast merging with Luna and Corona Blast vs Ultraman.jpg|Ultraman tearing out the Land of Light shard from Blast's body. AG King.jpg|King's spirit overlooking Blast's body 20110924160324ec2.jpg AG Blast.jpg Trivia *Images of Blast were misidentified as being Ultraman Saga before the movie even came out. *Blast's origin story is slightly similar to various Ultra Hosts, who died and were then revived by their Ultra. *Blast is the opposite of Shinjiro Hayata, both are humans with Ultra Powers, but while Jiro is a human with Ultra powers, Blast is now an Ultra like being but with human traits. *The Hayatas from the 2011 manga and the baby Ultra seen in the Ultra Galaxy movie not included, Blast was formerly the youngest Ultra in the entire series, until the advent of Ultraman Geed, who beats him out by being the same age as his human form, 19 years old. Category:Ultras Category:Human Characters Category:Heroes Category:Ultraman: Another Genesis Category:Revived Characters Category:Protagonists